A Golden Pair
by That'sLadySeaMonsterToYou
Summary: Simply put, I loved Dhoom 2, and ship Sunehri and Aryan very, very hard. So this is basically their story, true to the movie for now, but with a bit of my fluff and details. Not too explicit...This is just fun to write :


As he watched her fly up her prepared line, ignoring his instruction to wait for his signal, his eyes widened. They flew down at the object that now stuck up, lodged in the place that his sword ahd been just a moment before. His eyes narrowed sharply.

"You shouldn't have done that-"

He began, the sirens ringing in his ears, the threat in his voice was softened by the faint smile playing on his lips.

"-because now I'll have to go after you."

To the surprise of the guards on his either side, he brought his hand to a button on his belt and felt his gloves warm up as the tech activated. Before the guards had time to act, he was scaling the walls and was high above their red feathers atop their hats.

Jumping from metal enforcer to enforcer, he made the difficult task look easy. Yes, the magnets on his palms were doing most of the work, he still had to propel himself upwards to the next metal beam. He bit his lip, but pressed on. He would have to keep in mind that this use for the invention was very different from traveling amongst moving cars.

Nearing the top of the cylindrical chamber, he lifted himself onto the stone sill of the window he had used for his entry into the once secure chamber. He crouched there, his hands up on the side, holding him still as to not fall down the side of the building. For, he knew this from his intense research done before the theft had been attempted, which is why he kept his eyes trained up.

His research, those many nights up on the computer, all ruined by the entering of one new character. _No_, he corrected himself in his ever-busy mind, _not ruined._

For the sword was still stolen. And technically, thinking back to the A shaped ninja star gleaming in the moonlight from its spot in the sword's former base, he had still stolen it. The crime had been committed by himself, Mr. A.

He listened to the sounds around him, for a hint as to where his imitator had fled to.

…

Sunehri ran quickly, but carefully. She knew it was, like, her job as a thief to be able to run away safely, but when there were people after her, she hated this part. The infiltration of what was thought of as safe was her favorite part. Sneaking in, proving them wrong.

It also reminded her that nothing was ever safe. She was never safe.

Uggh, she could never control her thoughts when she was being chased.

She focused on the light sound of her footsteps as she raced through the stone halls and rounded yet another corner—how difficult did this building have to be designed, like seriously?

Shit!

She had almost forgotten to check the stairs before running up them. She slammed her back against the side of them and listened for movement above for one, two, three seconds, then, holding onto the sword in its case strapped onto her back, turned and continued her flight.

Corner after corner, a long corridor, on and on. Checking back over her shoulder every now and then. Think, Sunehri! How to escape?

Suddenly, she heard the noise of running feet. Her boots skidded as she came to a quick stop. Turning fast, she crouched down, throwing herself to the ground. She heard the police rounding a corner maybe two corridors away. She jumped up and ran back the way she had come, grabbing onto the stone doorway she had almost missed, she skidded again, and turned to look over her shoulder as she sprinted out into the moonlight.

She whipped her head back over her shoulder as she heard the cocking of a gun, to find it in the hands of a woman, a shining badge on her hip, and pointing straight at her.

She stopped hard, still in midstride. She froze, eyes trained on the barrel pointed at her forehead.

She watched, still frozen as the woman leaned her head to her shoulder and spoke into a transmitter, her hands keeping the gun steady and surely pointed her way the whole time:

"Jai, I got him."

Like, shit.

The FBI woman took a step closer as Sunehri's line of vision were drawn by the strange flash of black she saw out of the corner of her eye.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched Mr. A launch himself over the side of the castle's stone wall and land right on her attacker with a very well-aimed kick, sending the woman over the side of the wall. Sunehri thought she saw her hands grab onto the stone ledge, but she was quickly drawn back t her own situation when, like lightening, Mr. A brought his hand up, palm facing her, and shot three cables out of his wrist and into the thick fabric of her body suit.

He wound the cables around his fist and pulled as she was propelled by the suit covering her stomach into his chest. A strong arm held her body close to his as he jumped backwards, launching them, together, over the wall.

The rushing wind and blackness of the sky made her close her eyes and hide her face in the warmth where his neck and shoulder met.

She quickly re-emerged, eyes wide yet again as she felt them slow to a rough stop.

As his muscular arm loosened its secure grip around her waist, she jumped back and looked around. She looked around, and saw that they stood in an abandoned warehouse, the glass ceiling missing a few tiles—_That explains how we got here _—she thought.

Her eyes came to rest on the strange man in black in the room with her.

She jumped back into a fighting stance, fists raised, as he calmly unlatched the thick cable from his belt.

_And that explains how he can fly—Funny guy…_


End file.
